Réconfort
by Maayou
Summary: Vous vous rappelez quand Sheena est inquiète à Mizuho avant le combat contre Volt ? Même Lloyd part la réconforter. Eh bien, voilà ce qui se serait passé si c'était Zélos qui était parti à sa place.


**Blabla de l'auteur : Salut ! C'est encore moi, Mayou-Chan ! J'ai décidé cette fois de faire une fiction sur Sheena et Zélos - ON SE DEMANDE POURQUOI IL N'Y A ABSOLUMENT RIEN ENTRE EUX DANS LE JEU ALORS QU'IL SONT FAIT POUR ETRE ENSEMBLE ! xD  
>Bonne lecture ! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sheena était assise dans un coin de son village. Elle caressait distraitement la douce fourrure de Corinne, perdue dans ses pensées.<p>

« Pourquoi faut t-il que ça se passe encore ? » se demandait t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. « Je ne sais pas comment je réagirait s'il mouraient par ma faute eux aussi. »

Elle soupira. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin des ptéroplans, et pour ça, il leur fallait la magie époustouflante de l'esprit originel du tonnerre, Volt. Mais comment allait t-elle faire pour le battre ? Il était si fort !  
>Elle sentit alors Corinne lui caresser doucement la jambe avec son museau. Sheena baissa les yeux sur son esprit originel personnel, Corinne. Comment aurait-elle survécu sans elle ? <strong>( AN : Vous pensez que Corinne est une femelle ou un mâle ? )**  
>- Sheena, appela sa voix couinante. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Cette fois, il y a Lloyd et ses amis.<br>- Justement ! S'énerva t-elle en jetant quelque cailloux dans l'herbe. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Ils sont mes premiers vrais amis et... Je m'inquiète pour eux. S'ils meurent tous à cause de moi, je...  
>- Je pense que tu nous sous-estime, Sheena, lança une voix qui arrivait.<br>Surprise, l'invocatrice leva les yeux sur la personne qui l'énervait le plus dans l'équipe, Zélos Wilder. Enfin, «énerver » n'était pas le bon mot. Il l'agaçait, et souvent quand elle était en sa compagnie, elle était sur les nerfs, son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Exactement comme maintenant. Bien qu'elle fut triste, son cœur se mit à danser la sarabande à en faire presque mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
>- Va t-en Zélos, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'énerver, répliqua t-elle entre ses dents.<br>Zélos haussa un sourcil, ce qui le rendit un peu plus sexy que d'habitude, et ignorant ses paroles, il se pencha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sheena lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, ce n'était pas le moment.  
>- Sheena, murmura l'Elu d'une voix si douce qu'elle frissonna. Hé oh, Sheena, retournes-toi. Ça ne se fait pas de tourner le dos aux gens !<br>Elle le fusilla du regard, mais se retourna quand même. Zélos avait un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres, et ses yeux bleus-violets étaient braqués sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir – ce qu'elle détestait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança t-elle d'une voix dure.  
>En guise de réponse, Zélos s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et demanda :<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?  
>Elle fut si perdue dans son regard ( pour une fois, Zélos n'avait pas l'air de se moquer d'elle, il semblait sincère ) qu'elle mit du temps à ne pas répondre. Il haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse de sa part.<br>- Oh, euh..., balbutia t-elle, rougissante. Je me suis déjà battue contre Volt autre fois. Et... ça s'est mal passé.  
>- Je sais ça, coupa t-il. Le maire nous l'a déjà raconté. Je te demande pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. On est tous forts ici. On sait tous se battre. Même le petit nabot là bas – il montra du menton Génis, qui parlait timidement à Présea – se défend plutôt pas mal. Fais nous confiance, on va le battre cet esprit originel.<br>Il a raison, se dit Sheena – mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, mais Zélos vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir Sheena comme ça, ça le faisait disons... mal au cœur. Bizarrement. Il tombait toujours amoureux de filles qui ne l'aimait pas ! Franchement, avec toute les filles qui étaient folle de lui, pourquoi fallait t-il que ce soit SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI ? Malgré son beau visage, avec elle c'était perdu d'avance !  
>Zélos la trouvait vraiment belle, en ce moment même alors qu'elle regardait tristement le sol en jouant distraitement avec son... truc – il ne savais pas vraiment ce que Corinne était – une triste lueur dans ses yeux marron.<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son menton dans une de ses mains et de lui relever la tête.

Son visage fut soudain si proche du sien que son cœur accéléra, et il vit les yeux de Sheena s'ouvrir en grand – elle était surprise. Il craignais qu'elle le repoussa, mais parla avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi tu es triste ? Tu serais beaucoup plus jolie si tu souriais.  
>Il vit Sheena se mordre la lèvre – cette lèvre... - et persifler, faussement énervée :<br>- Tu me dragues ou je rêve ?  
>Zélos sourit et secoua la tête :<br>- Non, je dis juste la vérité. Aller ! Pense pas à Volt, on va le tuer. Et s'il te touche, je te jure que je vais lui régler son compte moi.  
>Elle eut un petit rire, et comme il l'avait prévu, tout son visage s'éclaira. Il ne put s'empêcher – il essaya, vraiment, vraiment de se retenir, mais c'était trop tard – de se pencher et d'attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes. Bien sûr, la sensation était encore meilleure que tel qu'il l'avait rêvé, c'était comme s'il était pris dans une décharge électrique, qui fit vibrer tout son corps. Les lèvres de Sheena étaient douces, et elles bougeait lentement à l'unisson avec les siennes, et Zélos se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça plus tôt. Quelle perte de temps !<br>Il recula sa tête pour rompre le baiser, et ne put croiser le regard ébahi de Sheena sur lui. Il n'en était pas capable. A la place, il lança, en se levant :  
>- Je t'avais dit. Beaucoup plus jolie en souriant ! Maintenant arrête de te faire du mouron !<br>Et avant que Sheena ne puisse dire ni faire quoique ce soit, elle le perdit de vue. Juste une seule phrase régnait dans leurs esprit – pour Sheena, c'était son prénom, « Zélos... », et pour Zélos, c'était le sien à elle : « Oh Sheena...» .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ça ? Dites moi tout ! Reviews &amp; Reviews ^^ <strong>


End file.
